lapidjudaismfandomcom-20200213-history
Lapid Houses/Synagogues
What is a Lapid House? TLDR: A Lapid House is a small home-based congregation affiliated with ''Lapid Judaism'', often in direct contact with ''Rabbi Mordecai''. Lapid Judaism is influenced by the teaching of the Baal Shem Tov, a great Jew of 18th-century Eastern Europe who loved his people with an immeasurable passion. The calamities of his time had created a situation in which there were many simple Jews who had no learning and little knowledge, alongside great scholars who looked askance at the ignorance of these commoners. The Baal Shem Tov sought to find there the divine spark in every Jew, simple or learned and reveal it with unconditional love. The Divine Messiah Yeshua had a very similar approach. He too searched for those divine sparks that lay cold and barley smoldering; nearly extinguished by sin. Many of these sparks of holiness, as in the days of the Baal Shem Tov, were not considered worthy of saving or inspiring. However, it was precisely those “passed over” ones that the Moshiach called to follow Him. Today things are both different and yet the same. There are thousands, tens of thousands and even millions of divine sparks in the world desperate to hear the liberating message of Lapid: Yeshua-Centered Judaism. Their souls long to live as the Messiah lived, an observant Jew. They come from Jewish backgrounds and non-Jews backgrounds. Some, through their journey, have discovered that they are part of the anusim others have come to realize that they have distant Jewish heritage long lost to the winter of assimilation. Still others are likened to Abraham Avinu. Suddenly they have been awakened in their soul by Yeshua HaMoshiach and have been beckoned by the Living Torah to cross over; to become a true Hebrew. The precious souls, both men and women, have been rebuffed by messianic congregations who resent their adherence to a neo-orthodox messianic walk and they have been summarily rejected at traditional synagogues for their emunah (faith) in the true Messiah. Desperate, frustrate, discouraged and alone these divine sparks have been left to burn out on their own….until now. The approach of Lapid Judaism today mirrors that both the Baal Shem Tov and Chabad. We look past the outward person and focus on the soul within. We are not concerned about their heritage, their pedigree, if they speak Hebrew or their level of Jewish knowledge. If Yeshua is calling them then we desire to help them connect to the covenant. We love unconditionally considering no man unworthy of taking up the mantle of Torah. We welcome the born Jew to reconnect with HaShem through Messiah and we enthusiastically welcome the non-Jew to convert to Judaism in Messiah – following the footsteps of Abraham. Our goal is to bring the Kingship of HaShem and His Messiah to the whole world and that is all that matters. A Lapid House, then, is a center established to facilitate all of the above. A Lapid House will generally host classes, lectures, and workshops on Jewish topics; religious services; Shabbat meals; and special events as needed in that community. Counseling services, the Friendship Circle for physically or mentally challenged children, and other volunteer services are common. Most often a Lapid House does not charge membership–if you are Jewish or convert to Lapid Judaism, then you are a member. There are exceptions, according to the local situation. Active Lapid Synagogues/Houses As of 2019, the first branch synagogue of Sar Shalom of Saginaw is Sar Shalom Synagogue Tulsa. Lapid Houses Houston, TX Lower Hudson Valley, NY Massachusetts, Kansas City, MO Category:Lapid Category:Lapidhouse Category:Lapidsynagogue Category:Lapidshul